Problem: A purple pair of shorts costs $$12$, and a popular silver hat costs $5$ times as much. How much does the silver hat cost?
The cost of the silver hat is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $12$ $5 \times $12 = $60$ The silver hat costs $$60$.